1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to magnification devices for people with low vision. More particularly, it relates to a portable magnification device that is placed a fixed distance from an object to be magnified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional magnifiers for use by people with low vision are heavy and cumbersome to use. Some conventional magnifiers are hard to use because a user must hold them in spaced relation to the object being magnified.
Other conventional magnifiers are easier to use because they need not be held all the time but the user must adjust the height thereof to provide the desired amount of magnification. The device thus has a high profile when the amount of magnification is high and a lower profile when the amount of magnification is lessened.
What is needed, then, is a magnifier that is not held by a user above the object being magnified. There is also a need for a portable magnifier that has a low profile at all times and which does not need to be raised and lowered as the amount of magnification is adjusted.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified needs could be fulfilled.